


Darkness

by The_Immature_One



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, No Romance, Poetry, could possibly trigger someone, if it does then i appologize, slightly dark meaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Immature_One/pseuds/The_Immature_One
Summary: This is my fateEternally in darkness





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping

\--------------------------------------  
Nothing/Darkness  
\--------------------------------------

Darkness  
Pitch black  
No color  
Why can’t I see anything?  
I wave my hand in front of my face  
But I can't see it

Why?  
Why can’t I see it?

Silence  
Quiet  
No noise  
Why can’t I hear anything?  
I strain to hear something  
Anything  
Even the smallest noise will satisfy me  
But I hear nothing

Why?  
Why can’t I hear anything?

One by One  
My senses begin to fail  
Sight  
Sound  
Smell  
Touch  
Taste

Why?  
Why are my senses suddenly failing me?

The reason,  
I know not

Oh how I wish to set my eyes upon the sky again  
To feel the sun shining against my face  
To smell the flowers growing in the grass underneath my feet  
To hear the birds calling out to each other  
To taste the bitterness from strawberries  
But somehow,  
I know  
I can never experience those things again

I yearn for them  
Oh how I yearn for them

But it cannot be

This is my fate  
Eternally in darkness  
Never to see light again  
No change in scenery  
The same thing  
Day in  
Day out

Nothing  
But darkness

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Some lines I'm not particularly proud of, and think I could have better.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment and let me know what you think. Criticism is welcome!!
> 
> Let me know if I should make a second chapter explaining this poem. I'm not sure who will understand my poems and who won't.
> 
> With the holidays coming up, I'm not sure how often I'll upload a new poem. I'll try to keep up with the every two weeks mark as best I can.
> 
> So if I can't then let me wish everyone a Happy Holidays!!!


End file.
